


Ella

by FeelingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Avengers mention, Dolor, Drama, F/M, Llanto, Loki Feels, Mutants, Original Character(s), Sufrimiento, cry, muerte - Freeform, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién era esa dama y porqué el dios nórdico no quería convertirla en una pila de asqueroso polvo midgardiano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he sentido una especial debilidad por este personaje de marvel, su personalidad, sus poderes y su extraña forma de no desmostrar lo que siente.
> 
> Veamos cuanto tardan en encontrar el amor.

Mientras la máquina atravesaba la carne de aquel hombre en traje, el dios de las travesuras sonreía, una sonrisa ladeada que se ensanchaba más al ver a todos esos mortales huir. Corriendo con pavor de la escena, saliendo por esa enorme puerta sin importarles a quien aplastaban. El sentimiento de regocijo en el dios fue inmenso, como si ese temor calentara su oscuro corazón.

Oh, sí, se regocijaba con la fragilidad de esos seres.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en esa escena de caos, un alguien mejor dicho. Era una chica, una mortal que miraba al dios con una curiosidad casi infantil, con la cabeza levemente ladeada y los rizos callendo hacia un lado como una cascada de chocolate. Observándolo con esos brillantes ojos entre verde y azul, chispeando con efusión. Y el vestido celeste ondeando mientras las personas chocaban con su hombro, pero ella extrañamente no desviaba esa intensa mirada del dios. 

Loki no pudo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza, mientras trataba de descifrar los pensamientos de esa chica pero todo era muy confuso, muchos pensamientos a la vez se aglumeraban, le era difícil poder descifrar uno sin que otro se colase y quitara la idea principal.

El dios desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de que la habitación ya estaba vacía y solo se podían apreciar uno que otro papel en el suelo, rodando al son del viento.

Loki devolvió su verde mirada a la de la fémina, mirando con intensidad esos ojos cristalinos.

\-- ¿Quien eres? --preguntó ella. Su voz era suave y firme, como una buena combinación de algo hermoso y a la vez algo a lo que deberías temer.

\-- Soy Loki Laufeyson, dios del engaño, el mal y la locura. Hijo renegado de Odin, padre de todo. ¿Y tú, mortal? --preguntó, sonriendo tratando de que no se reflejara la confusión en sus ojos.

\-- Soy Feisury Moon --murmuró-- no soy una diosa, hija del tipo al que apuñalas con ese aparato y él es dueño de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada --comentó con frescura, haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa a su lado.

Loki alzó una ceja ¿No se suponía que los midgardianos son seres que se rompen con este tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué esa chica no está desmoronada y pidiendo misericordia?

\--¿Pretendes vengarte por el deceso de tu progenitor a mis manos? --preguntó el dios con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo que aquella mortal no podría ni acercarse un centímetro a su ser.

\-- No. Él realmente no era mi padre, creía que yo no lo sabía, pero lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi a los ojos y eso fue cuando tenía tres años. ¿Y tú, Loki Laufeyson? ¿Cuando te enteraste que Odin padre de todo irónicamente no era tu padre? --preguntó con mofa y una pizca de elegancia en cada palabra. Sin temor y sonriendo levemente.

¿Como lo sabía? No importaba.

Loki enterró más aquél aparato en el rostro del tipo, con rabia, pero preguntándose si ella era o demasiado estúpida o muy valiente como para enfrentarle con tal osadía. Un casi imperceptible gruñido salió de los delgados labios del dios. La chica soltó una suave risa que encantaba el oído.

\-- Está de más decir que lo he molestado, lamento si ha sido así --se disculpó batiendo con gracias las pestañas-- Bueno, señor Laufeyson, debo retirarme. Además creo que su público lo aguarda, Don dios del engaño --hizo un ademán con la mano, una señal elegante de que se retiraría-- Fue un gusto, Loki Laufeyson --argumentó mientras atravesaba la enorme puerta y se perdía entre el tumulto de personas que corrían de lado a otro.

Y Loki se preguntó que le impidió hacer polvo a aquella mortal insolente.

Todo estaba planeado, solo debía esperar con calma y paciencia en aquella celda hecha para un monstruo aún peor que él. 

\-- Feisury Moon --susurró y su aliento empañó levemente el vidrio frente a él-- ¿Qué te hace tan inolvidable niña? --preguntó al aire y rogó por una respuesta, porque ese cabello y esos ojos no se podían borrar de su mente, además de esa impertinente actitud que le crispaba y a la vez fascinaba. Por lo que pudo apreciar ella era elegante por excelencia, con un toque de atrevimiento y rebeldía que eran casi inapreciables ya que los ocultaba tras esa amabilidad arrolladora y delicadeza en cada palabra que de esos rojos labios salían-- ¿¡Qué!? --gritó, conteniéndose para no golpear aquel cristal.

El no saber algo le era tan irritante, le molestaba bastante, esa chica le airaba. 

Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bailar su oscuro cabello, cual víboras al son de una tonada. Debía quitar a esa midgardiana de su cabeza por al menos un tiempo, hasta que el planeta sea suyo, la venganza esté completa y pueda ir a por ella, buscando respuesta de porqué estaba tan pillado con esa mucha.

Las cosas salieron a pedir de boca, ahora solo aguardaba a que el teseracto sea activado y el mundo este en sus manos, no le sorprendería que aquellos supuestos héroes llegaran a querer arruinar su diversión, pero no podrían vencer, era un mal chiste si quiera pensar que ellos podrían derrotarlo. 

Ahora esperaría con tranquilidad a que Midgard se arrodillara ante él. Y tal vez vea a esa insolente y hermosa dama entre los que lo veneraban... Pero por más que quisiera no se la podía imaginar de rodillas ante él, sabía que ella ni por mofa se inclinaría ante él y eso le enfureció. 

Los ojos del dios se encendieron con un verde inhumano, mirando todo fulminante, con unas ganas de manchar sus manos con sangre, la rabia aumentaba... 

\-- Soy un dios --murmuró, tratando de calmarse--. Ella una mortal. Es así de simple.

Pero no era así de simple como él se quería convencer, iba más allá. Debía volver a verla, tenía que descifrarla, saber y aprender de tan misterioso y precioso ser.

\-- Feisury --susurró.

Tal vez le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en esa chica de cabello rizado, ella era más de lo que él sabía y algo dentro del dios se lo gritaba.

\-- Loki --escuchó su nombre en un murmullo. 

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, buscando esa anhelante voz que lo llamaba con urgencia. Era ella, era la insolente chica que lo había hechizado con una magia que él no conocía.

La veía, parada al borde del alféizar de una gran ventana, con un vestido de fina tela azul, descalza, mirando hacia lo que sería una muerte segura.

\-- ¡No! --exclamó, estirando el brazo hacia ella y pronto se encontró en esa habitación, con la delgada figura de esa dama dándole la espalda-- Feisury, no --ordenó, firme pero roto.

La castaña miró por encima de su hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\-- ¿Qué cosa señor Laufeyson? ¿Qué me niega? --preguntó volviendo a darle la espalda.

\--Lo que piensa hacer, señorita Moon --Loki avanzó un paso, con el corazón en la boca al ver como ella se balanceaba de adelante y hacia atrás como si su vida fuera un juego.

\-- No me pasará nada --dijo, y el dios notó ese nudo en la garganta--, solo dormiré una larga siesta. Una que realmente necesito --su voz se rompió y ella casi resbala por limpiar las cristalinas gotas que por sus sonrojadas mejillas resbalaban.

\-- Feisury, mirame --pidió el dios y por alguna razón no sintió que estuviera siendo débil ante ella, se sintió como el más gallardo de los dioses.

La chica giró en un movimiento que pareció sacado de la más bella danza asgardiana. Pero la sonrisa de Loki al ver que ella obedecía fue sustituida pronto,  casi sintió que caería de impotencia al ver ese rostro tan cargado de dolor y sufrimiento. Ella estaba rota y el travieso dios no pudo evitar sentir que todo era su culpa.

Y por fin pudo descifrar a la chica tan misteriosa, pero hubiera preferido jamás haberlo hecho. 

\-- ¿Por qué? --Quizo saber, dando otro paso y viendo como ella quería retroceder.

\-- No hay un porqué, Loki hijo de Odin, solo quiero hacerlo, siempre he querido ver lo que hay detrás del velo. Si hay un hermoso jardín de girasoles o un río de lava esperando a que me sumerja en él. 

\-- ¿Quien eres? --preguntó el dios nórdico, dando otro paso hacia la dama y tratando de ponerla a salvo entre sus brazos.

\-- Un monstruo, señor Laufeyson. O eso decía aquel hombre al que mató a sangre fría hace unas noches --Loki paró en seco y vio la dura mirada de la chica, sintiendo que su corazón iba a un ritmo alarmante-- Soy algo a lo que la sociedad llama mutante, algo que todos odian y nadie quiere en su casa --Ella apretó el marco de la ventana con fuerza, dejando la marca de sus dedos en ella-- ¡Soy peligrosa, soy dañina, soy un ser horrible y despreciable! --gritó con las lágrimas callendo con furia.

Ella se hizo un poco más hacia atrás quedando a solo unos centímetros de la muerte.

\-- No lo eres --aseguró Loki, sintiendo la increíble necesidad de abrazar ese delgado y frágil cuerpo contra el suyo o simplemente saltar junto a ella y juntos hundirse en ese río de lava.

\--Lo soy --negó ella-- soy la razón por la que mi padre abandonó a mi madre, soy la razón por la que mi madre murió... Yo la maté --perdió el hilo de voz y junto al dios se sumergió en un recuerdo en concreto. Permitiéndole entrar en su mente.

Un recuerdo crudo y violento fue lo que Loki vio, un recuerdo en el que una niña de unos 8 años perdía el control de lo que parecían ser rayos de un color dorado saliendo de todo su cuerpo, clavándose en el cuerpo de una agraciada mujer que terminó en el suelo retorciéndose, dando el último aliento y con la mirada grisácea perdida. La niña quedó hecha un ovillo en el suelo llorando de dolor.

Volvieron a la realidad y Loki observó como esa niña que vio en ese recuerdo ahora se sostenía del marco de la ventana para no derrumbarse.

\-- Lamento tanto eso --susurró, controlando los sollozos-- normalmente no dejo que lean mi mente, pero lo vi necesario, señor Laufeyson. Tengo mis razones para todo esto. Porque cuando te vi matando a ese hombre que me trató como la peor porquería del planeta sentí que eramos iguales, que solo contigo podría soltarlo todo antes de irme... Sentí que eramos uno, Loki hijo de Laufey. Que estábamos destinados a conocernos de una u otra manera.

\-- Feisury, no lo hagas --susurró él al ver como ella iba soltando el marco de madera-- por favor --rogó con las lágrimas tocando a la puerta.

\-- ¿Por qué? --cuestionó ella.

\-- No hay un porqué, Feisury hija de la vida. Solo no lo hagas y dejame tomar tu mano --Loki la extendió y ella la tomó para sorpresa del ojiverde.

El dios se acercó y ella envolvió su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos de porcelana. Loki hizo lo mismo, abrazando a la dama como si fuera lo único que quisiera en los nueve mundos, aspirando ese delicioso aroma que su piel soltaba, algo como el olor de la tierra mojada y las flores de un hermoso prado al que la contaminación no ha alcanzado. Loki tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios besándola con delicadeza y dulzura. Ella miró el gesto con ojos tristes, pero una pequeña sonrisa curvando esos delgadas labios que no tardaron en envolver los del dios nórdico con pasión y paciencia, como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera a sus pies. 

Al separarse Loki solo supo sonreír, una sonrisa verdadera de las que no se veían mucho en él. Miró a los ojos de la chica, observando como se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella se paró de puntitas y alcanzó el oído del travieso dios.

\--No me salves --susurró, antes de soltar las prendas de Loki que inconscientemente había estado apretando a puño cerrado y empujándose hacia su muerte.

Loki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, fue muy tarde cuando se quiso lanzar a por ella, ella ya había tocado el fondo, ella ya no estaba. 

Las lágrimas no alcanzaban para demostrar como Loki sufría.

Los gritos no expresaban todo lo que quería soltar.

El dios de mal se desmoronó, abrazándose a si mismo y gritando el nombre de aquella misteriosa chica a la que hubiera deseado no descifrar, golpeando luego el suelo de concreto hasta que sus puños no eran más que manojos de sangre. 

Gritó, gritó porque sintió que un pedazo de él se iba junto a la chica impertinente que cayó, lloró porque sabía que era lo que ella quería pero no le importó lo que él quería, y sufrió porque él la quería a ella.

Midgard maldito, maldito su suelo, maldito su cielo, maldito su mar, maldito su amor. 

Lo destruiría, los destruiría a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Repartan kudos babesh!!
> 
> Gracias por leer y comenten.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡


End file.
